An Artist At Work
by Insane yet Evil
Summary: Naruto needs a subject to paint. rated T for slight yaoi fluff and obvious sasunaru. don't like, don't read.


An Artist At Work- SasuNaru

"Bye Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura cried as Kakashi walked away, waving with one hand as he read his Icha Icha Paradise book with the other. She quickly turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke!" she squealed. "Do you want to go get some dinner with me? It could be just the two of us." Sasuke stared at her.

"No."

"But...but Sasuke!" Sakura sighed. 'Why can't you just love me like I love you!?' Inner Sakura raged. Sasuke sighed in irritation and began to walk away.

"Hey, Sakura, I'll go to dinner with you!" Naruto yelled in excitement. Sakura turned, glaring at him.

"Why would I want to go with you, Naruto?!" Sakura growled and stomped off, mumbling about how, someday soon, Sasuke would be hers. Naruto shrugged and, then turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I was wondering, well, I need a subject to paint today, and I was thinking," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, "maybe you could be my subject?" Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Since when do you paint, dobe?"

"As future Hokage, I have to be able to master all skills, and that includes art! Iruka-sensei told me so." Naruto grinned. "So, will you?" Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." he said and began to walk in the direction of Naruto's house.

"Really? You mean it?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke kept walking. "All right!" Naruto ran to catch up with Sasuke and they made their way to the house in silence. Naruto unlocked the front door and they entered the house. "Okay, stay here, I'll be back with my stuff in a minute." Naruto said and run upstairs to his room to retrieve his paints. Sasuke looked around the room warily.

It appeared he was standing in a living room, since there was a couch, a coffee table, and a fireplace. Empty ramen cups and tubes of paint littered the floor and table, much to Sasuke's disgust. There was an easel set up in the middle of the room with a stool a few feet in front of it. Sasuke heard Naruto's footsteps on the stairs again. "Sorry it's such a mess. I've pretty much been living in this room trying to perfect my skills, but it's taking a bit longer than I thought it would. But it's okay, because I'm going to be the next Hokage, so I'll definitely be able to master this!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, moron, where do you want me?"

"I'm not a moron! And you can sit on the stool over there." Naruto pointed and picked up his paintbrush. Sasuke sat dow and crossed his arms. "Look happy, 'kay?" Naruto smiles. Sasuke glared at him from across the room. Naruto winced. "You know what? How about you just sit there and I paint?" Sasuke 'hned', which Naruto took as an agreement and slowly moved his brush across the paper, beginning with Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke, your hair kind of looks like a chicken's butt. I never really noticed that before." Naruto giggled, causing Sasuke to scoff. Naruto finally finished Sasuke's midnight hair and started on the angles of his face. "Wait a minute." Naruto set his brush down and walked over to Sasuke's side. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Your head isn't angled right." Naruto gently placed his hands on Sasuke's face, one on the top of his head and the other under his chin, and carefully lifted up and moved his head slightly to the left. "There, that's better." Naruto moved his hand away from Sasuke, but Sasuke caught Naruto's midair and pulled him closer. Sasuke's other hand moved to rest on the back of Naruto's head, and he pulled his head closer, quickly filling the gap between them, and touched his lips to Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, but he kissed Sasuke back. Sasuke closed his eyes, then slowly pulled away.

"Um...what was that about?" Naruto asked, stammering slightly.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you, dobe." Sasuke gave a small smile. Naruto grinned.

"Wait!" Naruton rushed to the easel. "Stay right where you are, and don't move an inch!" Naruto hurriedly sketched and painted the image that would be burned into his mind forever: the sight of Sasuke smiling at him for the first time. Naruto finally finished with his painting and turned his easel to show Sasuke. He walked over to Naruto.

"I love it, Naruto, almost as much as I love you, dobe." Sasuke said softly, kissing Naruto's forehead. Naruto blushed.

"I love you, too, teme."

Fin

A/N: I know, the ending was really lame, but still! Tell me what you think, okay? I greatly value constructive criticism...And yes, at the end I wanted to shield my eyes from the huge mound of fluff I wrote. Hope you liked it anyway! Comments are greatly appreciated, you know, so don't be shy! And tell me...did I keep them in character? It's a big deal for me if I did. Please review!


End file.
